


The nerd party (Traducción)

by Bizah_beu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizah_beu/pseuds/Bizah_beu
Summary: Hasta este momento Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Derek Hale pudiera leer, y ahora él está tratando de robar la oscura novela de fantasía de ochocientas páginas de Stiles. Qué.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the nerd party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615488) by [bibliosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosexual/pseuds/bibliosexual). 



> Muchas gracias a su autora original por permitirme traducirla, la tuve que buscar por Tumblr y hacer una cuenta, creepy, leí esta historia hace un buen y me tarde siglos en re-encontrarla.
> 
> Tiene 3 lindos capítulos que subiré pronto.

Definitivamente es una especie de tortura que en el día en que se estrena la séptima, y última, novela de _Path of wolves_ Stiles aún tenga que asistir a la escuela como si no fuera el día más importante del año ni nada.

Y está bien, no es como si nadie más en todo Beacon Hills haya oído hablar de estos libros alguna vez en su vida, excepto tal vez por Scott y eso sólo porque Stiles no puede mantener la boca cerrada al respecto, pero aun así. Stiles pasa prácticamente vibrando de anticipación la mayor parte del día. Está bastante seguro de que no ha atendido una sola palabra de lo que sus maestros han dicho hoy. La única razón por la cual no ha intentado escaparse durante el almuerzo es porque no puede sumar otra detención en su expediente, y aun asi está tentado, bastante tentado a tomar el riesgo.

Al final termina pidiéndole a Lydia que esconda las llaves de su jeep lejos de él.

(Él iba a pedírselo a Scott pero habría sucumbido en el momento en el que Stiles comenzara a rogar y Stiles lo haría, asi que Lydia será.)

Sin embargo, en el instante en el que la campana escolar termina de sonar Stiles ya está fuera, cruzando el estacionamiento a toda velocidad y encendiendo su carro. La librería probablemente haya ordenado unas pocas copias del libro solamente, y si Stiles no ha conseguido la suya para cuando él se haya ido alguien terminará siendo asesinado.

No es que el espere alguna competencia pero mejor no tentar al azar. Él casi lo había arruinado al dejar para último momento la pre-venta en internet, cuando lo consultó ya se había agotado todo, no había creído posible que _Path of wolves_ se agotaría. Estaba equivocado, y ahora lo está pagando al tener que ir físicamente a la librería para conseguir el libro.

Stiles sobrestimó en gran medida la cantidad de copias que la librería había solicitado, o bien subestimó en gran medida el número de personas que leen estos libros en Beacon Hills, porque cuando se desliza hasta detenerse frente al estante de _Nuevos Lanzamientos_ , solo queda una copia. Una hermosa copia perfecta de tapa dura.  
Por suerte para él, una copia es suficiente.

Excepto que cuando él se apresura a tomarla, alguien más lo hace también.

Durante un largo segundo, Stiles ni siquiera puede creer lo que está viendo. Otra mano, en _su_ libro. Otra mano que no lo suelta, a pesar de que Stiles ya lo ha agarrado de forma clara y sin ambigüedades por el lado izquierdo y tampoco lo está soltando.

Stiles gira la cabeza con incredulidad para enfrentar al usurpador, y es _Derek Hale_. El mismo estoy-hecho-de-músculos, sólo-visto-cuero, el capitán de lacrosse Derek Hale.

Hasta este momento Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Derek Hale pudiera leer, y ahora él está tratando de robar la oscura novela de fantasía de ochocientas páginas de Stiles. _Qué._

“Esta es la última copia.” Dice Stiles.

“Lo sé”, responde Derek. El no suelta el libro. Tampoco lo hace Stiles.

“Mira, probablemente ni siquiera te guste. No tiene nada sobre deportes.”

“Es mi saga favorita”, dice Derek y Stiles queda boquiabierto.

Un pequeño sonrojo se está formando en las mejillas de Derek pero aun asi no hace atisbo de retroceder o de soltar el libro, no suelta un “estaba bromeando” ni nada. Se queda parado justo alado de Stiles, esperando. Y sosteniendo el libro. Ese es un detalle importante.

Finalmente el cerebro de Stiles vuelve a funcionar lo suficiente para decir “Espera un momento. Tu leíste _Path of wolves_. Tú.”

“Si.Yo.”

“Leer, como si hubieras leído todos los seis libros de principio a fin?”

Derek se mueve un poco, mira hacia otro lado y murmura: "Los he leído todos tantas veces que prácticamente los he memorizado".

Stiles entrecierra sus ojos. “Entonces, cuando Gwynneth le dispara a Serafin con la flecha de wolfsbane al final del último libro y luego lo deja allí para que muera y es bastante obvio que nadie lo va a encontrar a tiempo...”

“Me envolví en un burrito de mantas en mi habitación durante todo el fin de semana sin salir”. Jura Derek solemnemente. “Justo después de aventar el libro a la pared”.

“Madre santa”, exclama Stiles. “Cásate conmigo”

Derek sonríe. "¿Eso significa que vas a soltarlo?", Pregunta, y Stiles recuerda de repente que todavía está sosteniendo el libro con una garra de muerte.

"Oh. Um. "Stiles mira sus dedos, deseando que se desenrollen, pero... es realmente difícil, ¿de acuerdo? Está justo ahí. En realidad, está tocando físicamente este libro, después de dos años enteros de espera, y ahora Derek quiere que simplemente lo deje ir. Jaja.

"Lo toqué primero", agrega Derek, y Stiles se burla porque eso es una mentira.

"Te pagaré para que me lo des", dice Stiles. "Tengo como cincuenta dólares en mi billetera".

“Te pagaré más.”

“Te pagaré y lavaré tu estúpidamente flamante auto por un mes.”

“Técnicamente es el auto de mi hermana.”

“Como sea aun así lo lavaré”.

“Si, bueno,yo…”

Alguien a su izquierda se aclara la garganta, y Derek y Stiles se giran para mirar. Es un empleado de la tienda. Su etiqueta de nombre dice BOYD. "Tenemos más copias de esa en la parte de atrás, por si están interesados", dice Boyd con suavidad, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

"Oh", dice Stiles.

"Eso, um, suena bien", dice Derek, que probablemente sea un poco más útil para Boyd.

Boyd asiente bruscamente y se dirige a la habitación de atrás.

Stiles finalmente abandona el libro. Derek también lo hace.

"Bueno", dice Stiles, "eso fue sorprendentemente anticlimático".

¿Es extraño que Stiles se sienta decepcionado de repente? Porque ahora Derek irá a la caja, comprará su copia y se irá. Y Stiles no quiere eso. Bueno, definitivamente quiere llegar a casa lo más rápido posible y comenzar a leer este libro pero tampoco ha conocido a otro fanático de _Path of wolves_ en la vida real antes, y está lleno de preguntas, empezando por cómo demonios Derek conoce esta saga.

Solo que Derek es un poco intimidante, parado junto a la caja, musculoso y con el ceño fruncido, así que Stiles mantiene la boca cerrada.

Derek termina primero. Stiles espera que se apresure a ir inmediatamente a leer su libro, pero en lugar de eso se detiene junto a una de las pantallas que hay cerca de la puerta, con la bolsa de la compra colgando de su muñeca, mientras que Stiles compra su propia copia. Definitivamente es un movimiento inesperado y Stiles decide ignorarlo.

Probablemente está leyendo demasiado en eso de todos modos. Probablemente no tenga nada que ver con él.

Reconsidera esa suposición cuando finalmente se dirige a la puerta y Derek abandona repentinamente lo que estaba mirando a favor de ponerse a su lado. Incluso sostiene la puerta para Stiles mirando a otro lado en lugar de encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de Stiles.

Afuera, Stiles gira a la derecha y Derek también lo hace, su bolsa de la librería golpea suavemente contra Stiles al movimiento de sus pasos, y así, él y Derek aparentemente están caminando juntos por el estacionamiento. Bien entonces.

Stiles está estacionado cerca de un lado del edificio bajo una farola. En su camino no había prestado ni una pizca de atención a sus alrededores demasiado concentrado en llegar por _Path of wolves_ , pero ahora se ha calmado lo suficiente como para notar que el camaro negro de Derek está aparcado a solo dos autos del suyo. (Y sí, él sabe qué tipo de auto conduce Derek. Cuando un chico caliente maneja un auto caliente y pasa junto a él en el estacionamiento de la escuela Stiles tiende a prestar atención).

Hay una mujer con gafas de sol y una ceñida camisa apoyado en el, obviamente esperando a Derek. Por un segundo Stiles asume que ella debe ser la novia de Derek. Ella es ciertamente lo suficientemente hermosa, con el pelo oscuro brillante y los pómulos lo suficientemente afilados para competir con los de Derek.

Luego se quita las gafas de sol y Stiles la reconoce: Laura Hale, la hermana mayor de Derek. Había sido una estudiante de último año cuando Stiles era una estudiante de primer año, por no mencionar que fue la primera chica en unirse al equipo de lacrosse de BHHS.

Antes de que Stiles pueda girar silenciosamente hacia su Jeep Laura lo saluda. "Stiles, ¿verdad?", Dice ella, cuando el vacilantemente se acerca, entrando en la sombra de Derek. "Qué casualidad verte aquí. Me preguntaba qué le tomaría tanto tiempo a Derek, pero eso lo explica”.

Hay algo burlón en su tono pero Stiles tiene la sensación de que no está dirigido a él. Ella y Derek están teniendo algún tipo de conversación compleja con solo sus cejas. Se acaba en unos segundos. Laura irrumpe en una sonrisa de suficiencia y Derek encorva un poco los hombros y le lanza una mirada enojada antes de abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero y tirar su bolso de la librería al asiento.

Laura se ve implacable. "Entonces", le dice a Stiles, "¿tienes algún plan para esta tarde?"

Stiles sostiene su libro. "Lo estás mirando”

Parece ser la respuesta que Laura está buscando, porque le dispara una sonrisa de tiburón. "Increíble. Sabes, Derek probablemente va a estar haciendo lo mismo. No ha hablado de nada más durante una semana. Tal vez ustedes podrían salir juntos, tener una pequeña fiesta de nerds sobre _Path of wolves_ o algo así. Estaré encantada de llevarte si quieres venir”.

Stiles comienza a decir: "Estoy seguro de que Derek no quiere..." y Laura, extrañamente se pone una mano en la boca para silenciar una risa aguda.

Derek la voltea a ver sobre el techo del auto y se gira hacia Stiles. “Puedes venir si quieres. Quiero decir, eres la única otra persona que conozco a quien le gustan estos libros, así que ... "

Es una invitación casual en apariencia pero hay algo en la forma en que Derek lo dice, mirándolo casi con timidez, que hace que Stiles piense que está más interesado en la respuesta de Stiles de lo que quiere decir.

Y bueno, Stiles ciertamente no está a punto de dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con un verdadero fanático de Path of Wolves. Esa no es una oportunidad que se presenta todos los días.

"Está bien, claro", decide Stiles, porque a la mierda. "Suena divertido."


	2. Chapter 2

El asiento trasero del Camaro es estrecho, huele ligeramente a perfume y ya hay algunas bolsas de compras del centro comercial allí. Stiles termina sentado con su libro en su regazo y sus rodillas presionadas contra el respaldo del asiento de Derek.

Mientras Laura maneja fuera del estacionamiento juega con la radio y coloca "Teenage Dream". Derek mira con ceño fruncido por la ventana, justo como portada para "adolescente angustiada" pero no dice nada, y Stiles lucha para no reírse.

El trayecto dura unos veinte minutos, porque resulta que los Hales viven cerca de la Reserva. Stiles se da cuenta de que Laura lo mira de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, como evaluándolo, y extrañamente alegre, pero ella no dice mucho y tampoco Derek. Eso está bien para Stiles. Todavía está algo sorprendido de que su día haya tomado repentinamente este giro hacía BizarroLandia. Stiles nunca pensó, ni en un millón de años, que alguna vez iría a la casa Hale para pasar el rato con Derek después de la escuela, o que incluso querría hacerlo.

***

La casa es más grande de lo que Stiles esperaba, pero de nuevo, está bastante seguro de que escuchó en algún lugar que Derek proviene de una gran familia, por lo que tal vez no sea tan sorprendente.

Además, está empezando a darse cuenta del hecho de que la familia Hale al parecer tiene dinero. Cuando entran, Stiles ve inmediatamente unos quince jarrones antiguos diferentes y pinturas de aspecto caro, y solo en el vestíbulo. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos para no tener la tentación de tocar nada. Tiene horribles visiones de que él está tirando algo de un estante, rompiéndolo y teniendo que pagar más dinero del que gana en un año trabajando medio tiempo en el cinema, después de la escuela.

Derek no parece preocupado por eso, lidera con confianza a Stiles a través del vestíbulo con eco hacia las escaleras.

Laura les grita: "¡Espero que se diviertan ahí arriba!" Con un énfasis extraño en "diviertan". Stiles está perdido.

Derek aparentemente no lo está. "Cállate, Lar", murmura, fulminándola con la mirada por encima del hombro.

Eso sólo parece complacerla y se aleja, riendo descaradamente.

Stiles y Derek apenas suben la mitad de las escaleras antes de que aparezca otro Hale en la parte superior: la madre de Derek, si Stiles tiene que adivinar.

Derek? No sabía que teníamos invitados ", dice, mirando a Stiles con curiosidad, y Stiles tiene la impresión de que los Hales normalmente no tienen muchos invitados.

Él mira a Derek, quien se ve avergonzado. “Fue una cosa de último minuto. Soy Stiles, de la escuela”.

La madre de Derek frunce el ceño. "He escuchado ese nombre antes en algún lugar".

Stiles sonríe con su mejor sonrisa de encantador de padres y trata de ayudarla. "Soy el hijo del Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Oh, sí", dice ella, mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad a Derek. "Eso debe ser. Bueno, es bueno conocerte finalmente. Soy la señora Hale”.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Pregunta Derek. Parece que está apretando los dientes.

Stiles sostiene su libro con la esperanza de desactivar algo de la extraña tensión en el aire. "Íbamos a ir a leer a la habitación de Derek". Una actividad agradable, sana y académica que seguramente ganará la aprobación de los padres.

La madre de Derek asiente con gracia. "Por supuesto. Que se diviertan. Pero Derek, "ella le dirige una mirada extrañamente astuta cuando se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar," mantengan la puerta abierta, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Mamá", dice Derek, hundiendo los hombros, pero la Sra. Hale simplemente se cruza de brazos. Él suspira, "Está bien, sí, está bien", claramente avergonzado, antes de correr el resto del camino por las escaleras y pasar junto a ella. Stiles lo sigue apresuradamente.

"¿Por qué dijo eso?" Stiles pregunta cuando están a salvo en la habitación de Derek. Derek empuja su puerta por lo que está casi pero no completamente cerrada. "¿Qué piensa ella que vamos a hacer, comenzar un culto secreto de _Path of wolves_ aquí o algo así?"

"Uh, no exactamente", Derek tose, agachando la cabeza.

Antes de que Stiles pueda realmente procesar eso, se ha olvidado de todo porque se ha dado cuenta de que en la parte posterior de la puerta del armario hay exactamente el mismo póster de Path of wolves que tiene en su habitación, el que muestra a Serafin de pie en un bosque brumoso con luz de fondo. Su arco dibujado y su compañero búho en su hombro.

"Eso es increíble", dice Stiles, señalando. "Yo tengo ese también. Es como si fuésemos gemelos ".

Derek deja caer su mochila en la cama, haciendo una mueca. "Dios, espero que no".

Stiles hace una mueca de vuelta hacia él, porque es grosero, y luego se da vuelta, tomando la habitación. Esperaba algo más parecido a un jugador honestamente, como algunos trofeos deportivos en un estante o carteles de chicas en bikini. En cambio, es acogedor y cómodamente desordenado. Las paredes son de un verde salvia y hay una estantería atestada de piso a techo a lo largo de la pared frente a la cama deshecha de Derek. Y, bueno, Stiles no pensaba exactamente que Derek estaba mintiendo antes acerca de que le gustara _Path of Wolves_ , pero aún es una buena confirmación adicional ver a toda la serie en un lugar destacado en el estante superior.

Stiles pasa un dedo cariñosamente por las portadas familiares y luego voltea a ver a Derek, quien solo lo está mirando con una cara indescifrable desde donde está sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

"Está bien", dice Stiles, porque necesitan desesperadamente un rompehielos, "el turno de preguntas. ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito? "

Derek dice: "Serafin, duh", y Stiles sonríe.

"Ha, supongo que eso nos hace opuestos entonces. Quiero decir, sí, Serafin es genial pero a veces puede ser un poco aburrido ¿sabes? Mi favorito es Didrik ".

Didrik (o, como le gusta llamarlo a los fanáticos, "DD", abreviatura de "Didrik the Dick") es el villano pirata patán-por-excelencia de la serie. En opinión de Stiles, ni siquiera tiene sentido que aparezca un pirata en este tipo de escenario: sucede en la mitad del maldito Bosque de Misterios, realmente no hay una buena razón para que un pirata deambule por ahí, y el autor ni siquiera intenta explicarlo, pero ¿qué puede decir? Estos libros siempre han sido un poco ridículos, y le encanta burlarse de ellos casi tanto como le gusta leerlos.  
Derek se ve hilarantemente indignado. "Didrik? ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Mortalmente", asiente Stiles.

"Pero. Pero es terrible. Él traiciona a Serafín dos veces.”

"Amigo", Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, "traiciona a todo el mundo. Es perversamente inteligente y totalmente impredecible. Me encanta. Mantiene las cosas interesantes”.  
En realidad no terminan de leer mucho porque esa línea de conversación les lleva a través de casi una hora y media de debate cada vez más acalorado. Resulta que Derek sabe de lo que habla, y tiene opiniones firmes que en su mayoría coinciden con las de Stiles, pero no sobre Didrik, a quien aparentemente quiere disparar con láser y tirarlo un pozo de fuego.

"Está bien, tal vez sea un verdadero idiota", Stiles finalmente admite, desplomándose en la silla del escritorio de Derek, "pero siempre sacude las cosas, y creo que es sexy, así que a veces lo animo aunque lo odiaría en la vida real y probablemente trataría de que lo arresten”.

Derek parpadea hacia él. "¿Crees que Didrik es sexy?"

Stiles se niega a avergonzarse por esto. "Sí, quiero decir, él tiene esta vibra intensa y de mal humor que me da la piel de gallina cada maldita vez, ¿y has visto algo del fan art de él en línea? Lo tiene en marcha".

Derek todavía se ve un poco sorprendido, así que después de una larga pausa Stiles agrega: "Qué, no me digas que eres una especie de homófobo", porque eso sería trágico. A Stiles le gusta Derek ahora, y se está divirtiendo saliendo con él.

Derek sacude la cabeza enfáticamente. "No, yo solo... no pensé que te gustaran los chicos".

"Bueno, no puedes asumir que alguien sea heterosexual". No es que hubiera pensado, antes de este momento, que Derek se había preguntado si a Stiles le gustaban los chicos o no, pero como sea. Stiles supone que todo el mundo siente curiosidad a veces, incluso sobre los extraños.

"Sé que no se puede decir mirando o algo así. Yo solo... "Derek se encoge de hombros y mira hacia abajo, jugueteando con su teléfono en su regazo sin encenderlo. "Escuché que tenías algo por Lydia Martin, así que...”

Stiles ni siquiera tiene que preguntar cómo lo sabe Derek. Es de conocimiento general desde que Stiles la invitó a salir, o lo intentó, en el primer año. Caminó hacia ella con un ramo de flores en el pasillo entre las clases y Lydia pasó de él sin siquiera mirarlo cuando intentó iniciar una conversación. Es algo asi como alguien conocido en la escuela por ello. Quién sabe, Derek podría incluso haberlo visto de primera mano. Era un pasillo bastante concurrido.

"Sí", Stiles suspira. "Creo que siempre la encontraré increíblemente atractiva, pero estoy aprendiendo a seguir adelante. Quiero decir, ella siempre está saliendo con alguien más, y en realidad ahora somos amigos porque tenemos cálculo avanzado juntos. Además, he descubierto que hay un montón de gente guapa por ahí de todos los géneros." _Como Derek_ , le recuerda su cerebro, no es que él vaya a decir eso.

Derek lo mira entonces con cierta timidez y dice: "Sí, quiero decir. Bisexual. Yo también", y Stiles se alegra de que no sea el único que se siente un poco incómodo con toda esta conversación.

Derek parece que está a punto de decir algo más cuando una puerta se cierra de golpe, y en su lugar dice: "Probablemente sea Cora, que llega a casa después de la práctica de fútbol". Parece aliviado ante esta excusa para cambiar de tema.

Medio minuto después, una niña tal vez un año o dos más joven que Stiles asoma la cabeza, sosteniendo un par de tenis fangosos por los cordones, y dice: "¿Quién eres?"  
Stiles dice: "Stiles", y Cora sonríe y dice: "Oh, en serio", y Derek se levanta de la cama y golpea la puerta en su cara.

"¡Diviértete allí con Stiles!", Dice ella, amortiguada a través de la madera, antes de aparentemente retirarse.

"Sigo sintiendo que todos en tu familia saben algo que no me están diciendo", se queja Stiles mientras Derek regresa a su lugar en la cama.

Derek suspira y se tira de espaldas, tirando de su cabello. "Yo empecé a leer _Path of Wolves por ti_ , ¿de acuerdo? Escuché que hablabas de ello en el almuerzo, un día de primer año y eso fue lo que me hizo recoger el primer libro. Supongo que piensan que es gracioso que ahora estemos pasando el rato”.

Stiles no entiende por qué es gracioso y no cree que sea toda la historia, pero lo deja pasar porque Derek no parece querer hablar de ello. Y de todos modos, la madre de Derek elige ese momento para gritar por las escaleras: "Derek, ¡pregunta a tu amigo si quiere quedarse a cenar! ¡Estamos teniendo chana masala!"

Derek mira a Stiles con expectación, y, bueno. A Stiles le gusta el sonido de la comida gratis, sin mencionar la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Derek.

***  
Cuando Derek y Stiles bajan las escaleras hacia el comedor, la mayoría de la familia ya está allí, y wow, eso es mucha gente. Stiles hace un rápido recuento en su cabeza: seis niños de diferentes edades alrededor de la escuela primaria, Laura, Cora, la Sra. Hale y un hombre que se acerca a su edad. Debe ser el padre de Derek, adivina Stiles, hasta que la señora Hale lo presenta como el tío Peter y le explica que tres de los niños son suyos. (Eso es un poco de alivio.) Al parecer, el padre de Derek todavía está en el trabajo.

Justo antes de que todos comiencen a comer, la madre de Derek mira con severidad a Laura, a Cora y al tío de Derek y dice crípticamente: "Recuerden lo que hablamos".

Cora responde, igualmente crípticamente, "¿Quieres decir que no quieres hablar de lo que Derek dice sobre ya sabes quién?" Y la madre de Derek asiente. Un par de los hijos de Peter se ríen.

La mente de Stiles inmediatamente salta a lo obvio y él no puede evitarlo. Él ríe. "¿Debería estar preocupado?"

Todos los Hales voltean sus miradas hacia él en una misteriosa sincronización, y Stiles elabora, "¿Voldemort?"

Derek se relaja al oír eso, incluso sonríe un poco y dice: "Aquí no hay marcas oscuras". Incluso se quita la manga de la muñeca para ilustrar, y luego Cora y todos los niños más pequeños están luchando para mostrarle a Stiles sus antebrazos también.

La cena transcurre bastante bien después de eso. Stiles ocasionalmente tiene la impresión de que la madre y el tío de Derek lo están evaluando, pero no parecen estar muy decepcionados, por lo que hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo y no dejar que lo afecte.

Stiles termina contándoles un poco sobre el blog de _Path of Wolves_ que él dirige. No planeaba hacerlo, pero cuando menciona la URL una vez, Derek deja caer su tenedor en su plato con un estrépito y dice: "Espera, ¿metawoof? ¿Ese eres tú? He leído como cada publicación en ese blog”.

"Apuesto a que sí", murmura Laura, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos la escuchen, como si de alguna manera resultara embarazoso para Derek que le gustaran mucho los libros. Bueno, a la mierda eso; Stiles dejó de sentirse avergonzado por sus pasatiempos hace años.

La madre de Derek le lanza una mirada de advertencia antes de preguntar cortésmente a Stiles sobre el blog.

Es obvio que nadie, excepto Derek, ha leído los libros, y mucho menos ha puesto un pie en el fandom, pero Stiles al menos intenta darles una idea de lo que trata su tumblr. 

Básicamente, investiga el folklore relacionado con el mundo de fantasía de los libros y peina a través de cada capítulo para escribir análisis y teorías profundas sobre todo tipo de pequeños detalles que los lectores podrían haberse perdido. "Así que", termina, "eso es básicamente. Conectando los puntos, encontrando pistas, ese tipo de cosas. Me parece que es una buena práctica ya que algún día quiero ser detective”.

Laura luce sorprendida y divertida a partes iguales. "Un detective, en serio? ¿Alguien que se gana la vida siendo observador?

"¡Hola, soy muy observador!" Protesta Stiles.

Laura se echa a reír con tanta fuerza que empieza a ahogarse y tiene que andar a tientas por el vaso de agua. Después de unos pocos segundos de sobresalto, el tío de Derek comienza también, e incluso la Sra. Hale esboza una pequeña sonrisa, y Stiles está empezando a pensar que hay algo raro en todos los miembros de esta familia.

Derek no se está riendo, al menos. Él, un poco gruñón, golpea su tenedor en su plato vacío antes de jalar a Stiles y pararlo. "Vamos, vamos".

"¡La cena fue increíble, gracias!" Stiles dice mientras Derek lo lleva por el codo, y aún más Hales comienza a reírse. Extraño.

Derek se detiene cuando llegan a la tranquila oscuridad del vestíbulo. De alguna manera, suelta tímidamente el brazo de Stiles. "Um, lo siento por ellos. ¿Quieres ir de nuevo arriba?  
"En realidad..." Stiles verifica la hora en su teléfono. "Probablemente debería recoger mi Jeep de la librería y llegar a casa o mi papá me pondrá un ‘Todos los boletines emitidos’. (N/T: Aviso que se emite a todas las unidades con información de algún sospechoso)

"¿Quieres preguntar a Laura, o ...?"

"Te llevaré", responde Derek rápidamente, luego se muerde el labio. "Quiero decir. Si tú quieres."

"Bueno. Si no te importa? "

Se estremece un poco por lo formal que suena, especialmente después de la forma fácil en que hablaban antes, pero Derek solo sonríe y dice: "No. No me importa”.

Stiles se siente caliente por todas partes.

***

Afuera se encuentran con el padre de Derek en el camino de entrada, llegando recientemente del trabajo. Se parece mucho a Derek, excepto que roza el impresionante 1.80, o más de altura con cabello ondulado y el atisbo de canas y hombros más anchos. Stiles está seriamente impresionado por lo musculosos, hermosos y espeluznantes que están todos en esta familia.

Derek los presenta y al escuchar el nombre de Stiles la cara del padre de Derek se ilumina absolutamente. Da una palmada orgullosa al hombro de Derek y dice: "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Sabía que podrías hacerlo con el tiempo".

Derek se pone rígido y dice con urgencia: "Papá, no, no es...", al mismo tiempo que Stiles pregunta, "¿Hacer qué...?"

El padre de Derek mira entre ellos, inseguro y luego mira a Derek con el ceño fruncido. "Él no te rechazó, ¿o sí?"

"Um", dice Stiles. "¿Quieres decir que en, como, un sentido romántico, o?"

Derek se da vuelta sin decir una palabra y se mete en el Camaro, con el rostro rojo brillante. Él cierra la puerta detrás de él. No parece una buena señal, y Stiles dice, "Um", otra vez.  
El padre de Derek mira entre la opaca negrura de la ventana del auto y Stiles, como si estuviera observando un extraño e interesante enigma. "Todavía no te ha pedido salir, cierto?", dice después de un largo momento.

"Definitivamente no lo ha hecho", dice Stiles débilmente.

El padre de Derek hace una mueca como "ay" y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

La primera vez que Stiles vio a Derek fue probablemente en un juego de lacrosse. Scott lo ha arrastrado mucho a lo largo de su vida en la escuela secundaria. Al principio fue porque Scott estaba enamorado de la amiga de Lydia, Allison, y luego porque estaba saliendo con Allison, y en estos días es porque está enamorado de Kira Yukimura, AKA Jersey # 15 en el equipo de lacrosse.

Stiles nunca tiene mucha idea de lo que está pasando en un juego determinado, y nunca está interesado en averiguarlo. En su primer año pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Lydia, quien estaba unas cuantas filas más adelante en las gradas. Ella fue a todos los juegos ese año porque era cuando todavía estaba saliendo con Jackson Whittemore. Si Stiles tuviera suerte podría ver la parte posterior de su cabeza a través de la multitud, y eso era un combustible de ensueño que le duraba por lo menos durante una semana.

En estos días él y Scott realmente se sientan con Lydia algunas veces, y Stiles pasa el tiempo alternando entre leer su libro y mirar de vez en cuando para observar a los jugadores.  
Puede que nunca lo admita ante nadie, excepto a Scott, pero ha pasado más de unos pocos juegos específicamente viendo a Derek, Jersey # 4. Hace que el lacrosse se vea tan elegante como el baile, excepto que es más depredador, y es algo fascinante. Sin mencionar el destello de sus pantorrillas mientras corre y la forma en que su uniforme hace que su torso se vea como un dorito. Um

A veces, también ve a Derek en los pasillos. Siempre está rodeado por un enjambre de otros atletas atractivos y populares, lo que usualmente incluye a Jackson, lo que significa que cuando Stiles los ve venir por lo general se sale del camino. Así es como es.

En todo ese tiempo, Derek nunca se vio como el tipo de persona que alguna vez podría ser capaz de avergonzarse- o de querer invitar a un nerd don nadie.

Por supuesto, este día ya ha establecido que Stiles podría no haber sido el mejor juez del personaje de Derek. Ni siquiera creía que al chico le gustara leer, y definitivamente nunca en un millón de años habría adivinado que Derek estaría interesado en su blog, y aun así.

Stiles no está realmente seguro de qué hacer al respecto así que solo le dice buenas noches al padre de Derek, que se disculpa cinco veces y le asegura que Derek es un "buen chico", y se dirige al Camaro. A medida que va se aplica un chapstick del bolsillo, por si acaso, porque aunque no suele ser un optimista este es un buen momento para hacer una excepción.

Está tan lejos de la ciudad, nada más que sus zapatos crujiendo sobre la grava y, en los árboles, los grillos y las hojas que crujen.

Aun así se siente bastante ruidoso en comparación con el silencio cuando llega al auto. Abre la puerta del lado del pasajero y por un momento Derek lo mira, sus ojos pálidos brillan débilmente en la luz del porche. Luego, cuando Stiles se desliza, vuelve a mirar con tristeza el parabrisas como si quisiera olvidar la existencia de Stiles y sí, esto es raro.  
Esto es muy, muy raro.

Al igual que, Twilight Zone raro.

Stiles tendrá que reevaluar muchas cosas esta noche.

Tal vez Laura tenga razón y debería replantearse toda la carrera de detectives.

Por otro lado, Stiles suele ser mejor que esto. Siempre puede, siempre sabe cuándo su papá ha estado comiendo comida chatarra, por ejemplo. Es como el maldito Sherlock Holmes de detección de comida chatarra.

Tal vez sea tonto cuando se trata de cosas románticas.

Simplemente tiende a asumir ciertas cosas en ese departamento, como que la gente no está interesada en él de esa manera. Generalmente es una apuesta bastante segura.

Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, Stiles asumiría que esto con Derek era una especie de broma muy elaborada, especialmente porque Derek es todo amigo de Jackson, quien regularmente se refiere a Scott y Stiles como "testículos uno y dos" y probablemente no amaría nada más que enviar a Stiles a una espiral descendente de música angustiada durante todo el fin de semana.Que es lo que probablemente sucedería en este punto si Stiles descubriera que el padre de Derek estaba equivocado acerca de que Derek quería invitarlo a salir. Sería el infame Rechazo de Lydia Martin en primer año de nuevo.

Excepto, solía fantasear religiosamente acerca de tener a Lydia en una cita, mientras que nunca pensó en ir a una cita con Derek Hale. En parte porque supuso estúpidamente que nunca tendría nada en común con un deportista, sino sobre todo porque ¿qué querría Derek Hale con él? Stiles es flaco y descoordinado y extraño, y no es tan popular. Y seguro, la gente como Scott puede apreciar todo eso, pero eso es porque Scott también es muy popular. Y porque Scott lo conoce desde que estaban en el jardín de infantes.

Así que sí, Stiles podría haber fantaseado unas cuantas veces sobre cómo sería besar a Derek, simplemente porque Derek es sexy, pero es básicamente una ley no escrita de su vida que no tiene sentido mantener la esperanza de que alguien quiera salir con él, y mucho menos alguien caliente, talentoso y popular.

Hasta ahora, al parecer.

Stiles juguetea con el cinturón de seguridad y toma algunas respiraciones profundas. El interior del coche huele como el cuero, como era de esperar, y como el perfume de Laura y un poco como el chicle de menta. Es agradable. Calmante.

No es que Derek parezca tan calmado. Hay una vena saltando en su frente.

"Entonces, um—"

"Mira, no importa lo que piense mi padre, no tienes que preocuparte", dice Derek con firmeza, como si esto fuera algo que estaba ensayando en su cabeza. "No voy a intentar nada".

"Oh," dice Stiles. Respiraciones profundas, respiraciones profundas. "Eso es decepcionante."

Derek lo mira fijamente. "¿En serio?"

"No, solo estaba haciendo la broma más mala del mundo. Sí, en serio".

"Entonces ..." Derek se muerde el labio. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda seguir adelante, su mirada se agudiza y se inclina hacia delante sobre el volante, estirando un poco la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos hacia la casa. "Increíble", murmura, alcanzando la ignición.

"¿Qué?"

"Mis hermanas y el tío Peter nos están mirando desde la ventana".

Stiles no puede evitar reírse de eso cuando Derek dispara el motor y comienza a retroceder por el camino de entrada. "Seguramente no pueden ver mucho?" En el bosque como este, es bastante negro, excepto por la luz del porche.

"Nunca los subestimes", murmura Derek sombríamente mientras sale a la carretera.

Bien entonces.

Llegan hasta la primera señal de alto en el borde del vecindario antes de que Stiles se acuerde. "Entonces, ¿estabas a punto de decir algo allá?"

"Oh," dice Derek. Sus manos se aprietan sobre el volante. "Yeah, supongo."

Stiles se recuesta en su asiento y le da un minuto. Él puede ser paciente. Más o menos. Algunas veces.

Finalmente, una vez que están en la carretera principal, Derek dice apresuradamente: "¿Puedo invitarte a salir?"

"No creo que sea así como lo haces", dice Stiles antes de que pueda evitarlo. "No preguntas si puedes preguntar. Eso es demasiado complicado. Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que solo dices, 'tío ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?' Y ver qué pasa”.

"Nunca diría 'tío'", se queja Derek, que sorprende a Stiles en una risa.

"Está bien, entonces." Stiles se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento. "Tecnicismos más. Empieza con la pregunta.”

Derek inclina la cabeza, casi con irritación. "Bueno. Stiles, ¿quieres una cita conmigo?"

"Sí, duh, pero... ¿puedo preguntar por qué? Quiero decir, está totalmente fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera me conoces realmente".

"Sé mucho sobre ti. Te observo todo el tiempo".

El estómago de Stiles da un salto mortal.

Los ojos de Derek se abren. "Uh. Eso sonó más espeluznante de lo que pretendía".

Stiles tose de nuevo una risa. "Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay manera de hacer que eso no suene espeluznante, Derek".

Derek hace un ruido frustrado. "Sólo estoy... interesado. Juro que no he estado, como, acechándote. Solo te presto atención. Como cuando te escuché hablar sobre Path of wolves. Una docena de personas podrían haberte oído, pero no estaban escuchando”.

"Y tú... lo estabas", dice Stiles lentamente. "Mierda, eso fue hace cuatro años".

"Tres y medio", se queja Derek.

"Amigo", es todo lo que Stiles puede decir a eso. No solo su vida amorosa está tomando su primer y glorioso aliento, sino que Derek ha estado suspirando por él. O algo. Se siente raro pensar que Derek Hale se siente abatido, o que Derek Hale tenga problemas de pareja en general. Parece más bien un problema de baja nerd en la escalera social.

"¿Alguna vez ibas a hacer un movimiento?"

"Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a invitar a alguien a quien le gustaba otra persona", dice Derek, con solo un indicio de "idiota" en su tono.

"Eh," dice Stiles. "Me pregunto si es por eso que nadie me ha pedido salir".

Lo dice principalmente como una broma, porque obviamente la verdadera razón es que Stiles no es muy fechable, excepto que Derek hace que esta cara sea como... como ...  
"Amigo, de ninguna manera". Stiles se apresura a sentarse derecho. "Te refieres-"

"No puedo decirte quién", dice Derek apresuradamente. "No es mi secreto para contar. Me matarían".

Y whoa un momento. "¿Ellos? ¿Cómo en, no binarios o como en, plural?"

"Plural."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuántos? ¿Y desde cuándo?"

"No, no lo voy a decir", dice Derek, conteniendo una sonrisa. Es como si estuviera disfrutando burlándose de Stiles con esto, el muy bastardo.

Stiles tiene una idea. "Entonces, hipotéticamente, si te besara ¿me lo dirías?"

Es una suerte que este tramo de carretera esté casi desierto porque el Camaro se desvía hacia el próximo carril cuando Derek gira la cabeza para mirarlo.  
"Derek! ”

Derek se corrige apresuradamente.

"Oh, Dios mío", Stiles jadea. Se recuesta en su asiento, con la palma presionada contra su pecho. Jesús, él no lo pensó muy bien. "¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto cuando lleguemos allí?"

Derek asiente tersamente.

El último minuto y medio hasta el estacionamiento de la librería se parece más a diez, las manos de Derek con los nudillos en el volante, las piernas de Stiles temblando y los dedos tamborileando, temblorosos, porque es una mierda. Derek quiere besarlo.

Lo que... Stiles probablemente debería haber deducido de todo lo que se dijo, pero es un pensamiento tan extraño.

Aunque de una buena manera. La mejor manera. Como ‘a punto de abrir un nuevo libro de Path of Wolves’, o como ‘de ninguna manera esto NO va a ser sorprendente’.

Derek lleva al Camaro al estacionamiento, corriendo por el bordillo en el proceso, y se detiene en el espacio al lado del Jeep de Stiles tan abruptamente que Stiles está un poco sorprendido de que no haya ningún chillido.

"Buen trabajo", dice Stiles. Pretendía que saliera sarcástico, pero termina sonando más entrecortado. Dios, eso es vergonzoso.

"Estamos aquí", dice Derek innecesariamente. Finalmente mira a Stiles y dios. Stiles realmente, realmente quiere hacerlo francés.

A Stiles le gustaría decir que en ese momento seduce a Derek como si fuera el maldito James Bond, como si tal vez se desabrochara el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzara para besar a Derek en un solo movimiento, tal vez metiendo los dedos en el cabello de Derek, tal vez incluso subiéndose al regazo de Derek. Y haciendo algunos movimientos de cadera insinuosos ya que, porque no.

Pero por supuesto, porque esta es su vida, comienza a inclinarse sobre el cambio de velocidades y su cinturón de seguridad lo jala de regreso, y luego, cuando torpemente se deshace de el y comienza a inclinarse de nuevo, obtiene su boca a una pulgada tentadora de la de Derek y su teléfono comienza a sonar "Every Breath You Take" desde su bolsillo trasero. Su suerte, en serio.

"Ignóralo", dice Derek con voz ronca, apoyado en una pequeña fracción más, sus ojos en la boca de Stiles.

Y wow, Stiles quiere hacerlo, pero ese es el tono de llamada de su padre, que es casi tan asesino de ambiente como un cubo de agua helada que se aplica directamente a la entrepierna.

"Ugh," Stiles gime. Se deja caer en su asiento y levanta sus caderas para llegar a su teléfono. "No puedo. Un segundo".

Es algo gracioso cómo los hombros de Derek se endurecen de manera culpable en el instante en que Stiles dice al teléfono: "Oye papá, ¿qué pasa?"

"Si no me equivoco", dice su padre, sonando divertido, "la librería cerró hace una hora".

"Eso... probablemente sea correcto", Stiles está de acuerdo. "Y tengo una explicación perfectamente respetable".

Su padre suspira, pero de una manera ‘Te estoy humillando’. Stiles está bien versado en los suspiros de papá. "Vamos a escucharlo, entonces."

Stiles le da su mejor resumen de los eventos de la tarde: sin mencionar los enamoramientos, las citas o los posibles besos, y definitivamente no hay nombres. La información es un poderoso chip de negociación; su papá no solo lo consigue gratis.

"Hijo-"

"Oh, ¿podrías ver eso, parece que ya casi estamos allí? ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ”Stiles dice apresuradamente, terminando la llamada.

Él mira de nuevo a Derek, quien está frotando tímidamente un hilo de su manga.

"Supongo que deberías ir para que no te metas en problemas", dice Derek, porque aparentemente Derek es uno de esos niños buenos que se preocupan por tener problemas con los padres. Bueno saber.

Stiles le lanza una mirada astuta. "¿Sabes lo que sería realmente desafortunado? Si tuvieras un pinchazo en camino para dejarme en mi Jeep".

Derek deja de picar el hilo suelto. Se ve confundido. "Ya estamos aquí".

"¿Dice quién? Y quiero decir," Stiles apoya una mano en la consola y una rodilla junto al cambio de marchas, moviéndose hacia el espacio de Derek, "Algo como eso sería simplemente... terriblemente incómodo. Probablemente tomaría al menos quince minutos para cambiarlo, ¿no crees? "

"Podría hacerlo mucho más rápido que eso", dice Derek, colocando una mano en la cadera de Stiles para estabilizarlo.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "No, no pudiste. Eres oficialmente un pésimo estudiante que se durmió durante esa lección en el curso de conducción, porque no te voy a besar por menos de quince minutos".

"Oh", dice Derek, complacido, justo antes de que Stiles finalmente, finalmente lo bese.  
*

Termina siendo más como veinte minutos.

Derek es muy, muy incompetente para cambiar neumáticos.

*

No es hasta que Stiles está casi en casa que lo golpea: nunca consiguió que Derek le dijera cuánta gente está enamorada de él, y dejó su libro en la habitación de Derek. Maldita sea.

Stiles solo tendrá que invitar a Derek mañana.

Sólo para leer el libro, por supuesto.

Eso es lo que le dirá a su padre, de todos modos, asumiendo que su padre no se da cuenta de la quemadura de rastrojo en su cara.

Y si se da cuenta, bueno... Siempre hay sobornos.

*

Tiempo después Stiles demuestra sus habilidades detectivescas a los Hale al descubrir (después de sólo dos días de investigación!) que las otras personas que están interesadas en él son Erica y Danny.


End file.
